My Only friend
by If life was a movie
Summary: Quin Fabraay used to live in Minnesota. Logan was Lucy Caboosey's only friend. What happened to her after he left to join BTR? What will happen when BTR see's the new Lucy Caboosey?
1. Prologue

**Full Summary: Lucy Fabray a.k.a. Quinn Fabray used to live in Minnesota. Her only friend was Logan. After he left to be in BTR Lucy decided to move on. Now two years later she's known as Quinn Fabray head cheerleader of the cheerios, the girl that Puck got pregnant last year.**

**Gustavo Rocque is a good friend of Burt Hummel and is invited to his wedding, he decides to bring his dogs (BTR) to the wedding with him. What happens when they see the new Lucy Caboosey?**

Prologue

_Lucy's P.O.V_

I walked down the halls of my school trying not to look anybody in the eyes "Look at what Lucy Caboosey is wearing; it looks like she robbed my Grandma." I heard Trisha Clarke say to her group of friends, well laughing and pointing. I looked down at what I was wearing. My green sweater that my Grandma had had knit for me with an orange floral shirt on under and a pink long skirt. I guess I did look bad.

"Don't worry about then Luce," Logan said coming up behind me. He was my only friend. He had short brown hair; chocolate brown eyes that made me melt. He wasn't much taller than me; he was also classified as a nerd at our school, mostly because he loved science. He was extremely good looking, but was still made fun of on a regular bases.

"Thanks Logan," I said smiling up to him. "Do you want to come over tonight to work on our science project?" I asked Logan hopefully. I've had a small crush on him ever since he stopped his friend James from picking on me.

"Sure I'll come over around 6:30" he said smiling at me. The bell rang signaling the end of our lunch break. "See you then," he said giving me a little wave.

I looked at the clock yet again 6:45, Logan still wasn't here. I sighed maybe he had a late supper I thought hopefully. The next time I looked at the clock it was 6:50 the 7:02 then 7:06 at 7:30 I gave up hope and went to my room to finish my homework alone.

The next day Logan wasn't at school, and then I overheard Trisha talking to her two minions Kelsi Rogers and Bridget Mcmansion during history class.

"Oh my god! Did you guys hear who Gustavo Rocque chose to be his new boy band?" Trisha exclaimed looking at the two. They both shook their heads saying no "Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell!" She said. That was all I needed to hear, my best friend, my only friend left me without saying goodbye


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N I know it's a short chapter and I'm a terrible writer but please read. :) Ok so I have a question what do you think the pairings should be between these six. Kendall, James, Logan, Quinn, Rachel, and Santana. I have already decided that I want Carlos and Brit together because they would make an absolutely adorable couple, but tell me who you think should be together. :)**

_2 years later_

_Quinn's P.O.V._

I walked down the halls of McKinley High in my cheerios uniform. I knew people were staring at me, and I loved the attention. It was the kind of attention I never got as Lucy. When I was Lucy Caboosey the only attention I ever got was when people were laughing at me, calling me names, or ridiculing me. When I was pregnant it had brought back so many unwanted memories of being Lucy, living the life of a loser. Now I'm the kind of girl who made the people like Lucy was cry.

_Logan's P.O.V._

Kendall, James, Carlos, and I ran through the halls of Rocque Records. Gustavo had told us to be at the studio by 10:30 and it was already 10:45. We forgot to set our alarms and Mama Knight came into our rooms 10 minutes ago wondering why we hadn't left for the studio yet.

"What took you guys so long to get here? You know how Gustavo gets when you're late." Kelly said rushing us over to Gustavo's office. When we went to his office though, Gustavo seem oddly calm.

"Have a seat" he said motioning to the four chairs seated in front of his desk in a straight line. "I have something important I have to tell you," he paused for a minute looking each of us in the eye for a moment. When he looked in my eyes I shrunk into my seat. "Pack your bags."

"Why are we going on tour again?" James asked Gustavo jumping out of his chair in excitement.

"No we're going to Lima Ohio for my friends wedding." He said. Hmm… Gustavo has a friend? I thought to myself. "I'm going to be part of the service; he wants me to be one of the best men. Before you ask why you guys are coming I will tell you, Burt, the groom told me that his son and his soon to be step son are in a glee club that is full of talented singers, that are going to sectionals a week after the wedding. So were going to go talent scouting at sectionals. You dogs are going to be going to the wedding to because I do not trust you alone at the hotel." He looked at us questionably before adding "any questions?"

"What's a glee club?" Carlos asked.

"A glee club is a musical group or a choir group that sings and dances." I answered Carlos. I knew this because in freshman year I was thinking of joining my schools glee club but decided not to because I didn't need any more reasons for people to make fun of me.

"Exactly!" Gustavo's voice echoed through the room. "Now go pack, were leaving tomorrow." We all nodded and left the room.

_At the wedding_

The four of us stood at the back of the church looking for four seats beside each other. When we finally found some seats and were seated I looked at the lady sitting beside me and I knew that I knew her but I couldn't remember how. Then it his me, "Mrs. Fabray?" I asked her tentatively.

"Yes?" she asked me looking at me for a minute then she said "Logan, Logan Mitchell?"

"Yea, is Lucy here too?" I asked her hopefully, I hadn't seen Lucy in over two years and I really missed her.

"Yes she is, and she doesn't go by Lucy anymore she goes by Quinn."

After she said that some music started playing and a boy who looked to be about my age started to sing with a girl with brown hair and was wearing a red dress. He picked her up bridal style and carried her down the aisle. Then came a blonde couple, a boy and a girl, the girl was also wearing a red dress, but it wasn't the same style as the last girls. When the girl started singing Mrs. Fabray turned to me and said "that's Quinnie."

I looked at the almost unrecognizable girl. She had a pale complexion, with a delicate face and hair that fell below her chest perfectly in place, and hazel eyes. Her body was toned to perfection and she looked nothing like Lucy did. The last time that I had seen Lucy she had glasses, her hair was frizzy, her body wasn't as slim as it was now, and her nose was bigger than Quinn's, who's nose was sculpted to perfection. This girl was not the same Lucy that I remembered that's for sure.

**A/N ok that's the end of chapter one I hope you liked it. I know its not very good I'll try to make it better. But please review or PM me to tell me how to make it better. I'll try to update A.S.A.P **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N I know it has been FOREVER since I last updated but my class went on a camping trip and I packed my notebook to write in but guess what, I forgot a pen. I have a ton of finals right now so I might not update for a while, but summer break is almost here so I will have more time to write, onto the story!**

Chapter 2

_Logan's P.O.V._

When the wedding was finished I stood up preparing to go find Gustavo and ask if we could go back to the hotel. My thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Fabray talking to me "Logan, you've just got to come see Quinn, she will be so happy to see you."

"Yah I can't wait to see her!" I told her looking back at my friends whose faces all had confusion written on them. "Just let me tell my friends where I'm going." I said turning around to explain what was going on to them.

"Logan, how do you know that lady?" Kendall asked me in a hushed voice so 'that lady' wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Do you guys remember my friend Lucy? That's her mom" I told them automatically regretting bringing up Lucy. They were never very supportive of my friendship with Lucy.

"Wait you mean Lucy Caboosey?" James whisper yelled. He was always the least supportive of the three of my friendship with Lucy, Looks have always been important to James and Lucy had not met his standards, he even made up the nickname Lucy Caboosey!

"Yes I'm going to go see Lucy, you guys can come too if you want no ones stopping you." I said to them.

"Yah I know I want to see how she's doing, I don't know about those two but I'm in!" Carlos said. Kendall and James both decided they wanted to come see Lucy… I mean Quinn too. I told Mrs. Fabray that they wanted to come too and she said she was fine with it.

We walked to the front of the church where the group of people who were in the opening number were sitting and laughing. When we got closer I could see Quinn sitting beside the guy she sang with and his arm was around her shoulder.

"Quinnie, I found some people who want to see you" Mrs. Fabray said, bringing the attention of the whole group to us.

Quinn stood up and looked at all four of us then turned to her mom and asked "Who are they?"

"Sweetie don't you remember Logan Mitchell? He was one o your best friends in Minnesota" Her mom told her pointing at me; I could tell that the group of her friends were listening in on our conversation.

Looking over at Kendall, James, and Carlos I knew that she was confused. First of all they didn't know that she went by Quinn now.

"Wait whose Quinn? I thought we were coming over here to see Lucy" James asked looking at the brunette that sang at the beginning of the opening song, giving her a wink. The guy next to her must have seen this considering he wrapped his arm around her pulling her body closer to him well glaring at James.

"James that is Lucy" I told James, who looked at Quinn again giving her a double take. The whole time this was happening Quinn was looking down at her shoes. It looked like she was embarrassed by us.

"Hey Luce" I said walking over to her opening my arms for a hug. She walked over to me not quite sure what to do. "It's good to see you," I wrapped my arms around her slim body.

"You too Logan, and its Quinn now," she told me. Her words said something different then her voice. Her words implied that she was happy to see me, but her voice was dull and angry. I didn't understand. Did I do something wrong?

_Quinn's P.O.V._

I couldn't believe him! He acted like he had done nothing wrong when really he had left me, alone. I had to face Trisha and the whole popular crowd by myself. It wasn't just that, he didn't even say good-bye to me. Because of him I am where I am now. I had even thought of suicide, the bullying had gotten that bad. When my dad got a promotion and my family had to move to Lima I was so happy, a new start. I had been loosing weight and I knew I was going to make sure that I fit in at the new school.

When I had realized who Logan was I had mixed feelings, there was hatred and betrayal for what he had done, but there was also happiness for seeing my old friend. I wanted to slap him across the face, but I also wanted to run into his arms and hug him.

I knew that well we were standing in side of the church in awkward silence I knew that the glee club was probably wondering who they were so I decided I should probably introduce them.

I turned around so I was facing the glee club and not Logan and his friends, "Guys this is an old friend of mine Logan, and these are his friends Ken…"

"Oh my God, I know who they are! Man hands rudely interrupted seeming quite excited. I looked at her in confusion and she added "Big Time Rush."

"Big Time who?" I asked her still not understanding what she was talking about.

James let out a shrill shriek and said in shook "You don't know who Big Time Rush is!"

**A/N I know I got really sloppy near the end but I really wanted to finish this chapter so I could get it up for all of you awesome reviewers! Thank you every one for your reviews/favorites/story alerts, that really makes my day to know that people enjoy my story, so give me your feedback and tell me what couples you want.**

**P.S nothing that happened in this chapter affects the pairings :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I know its been a long time since I last updated but I'm kind of one of those people who writes when it comes to them I don't just sit down and try to make myself write so I'm sorry for the wait. And I'm sorry for any grammar errors and I hope you like it. :) **

**Also it seems that almost all of you want Quinn and Logan to be together so I have decided that they will but I do not know out of Rachel, Santana, Kendall and James who I want to be together so let me know. Oh yeah by the way Kurt is still in New Directions.**

Previously: "Big Time who?" I asked her still not understanding what she was talking about.

James let out a shrill shriek in shock "You don't know who Big Time Rush is!"

_Quinn's P.O.V_

"Umm no, would somebody mind explaining to me?" I asked looking around the group of people for an answer to my question.

"Big Time Rush is a boy band with four members, Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchel." Rachel started "They are produced by the legendary Gustavo Rocque" Rachel concluded, sounding like she was reading off of Wikipedia.

"I never knew you wanted to be a singer?" I said to Logan. He had never brought it up to me; he had always told me that he wanted to be a doctor.

"It never was something that I wanted to be, you know I always wanted to be a doctor. But it was James' dream and Gustavo wanted Kendall, but Kendall said that he wouldn't go with out the three of us so… Here we are." Logan said smiling over at me.

He still had that way of getting to me, his chocolate brown eyes, his dimples he got every time he smiled. He made me just want to melt and forget about everything else and just stare into his eyes. But I knew that things could not be that way, we could not be friends. Not after what he had done to me. We could never go back to being friends.

"So you never told me why you guys are her?" I questioned. No matter how badly I wanted them to disappear I knew that it would not happen and I would just have to suck it up and be nice to them for now.

"Well you see Gustavo was the best man in the service, and the groom told him that there was a glee club that he really should check out and they had sectionals a week from the wedding and we should go to them. So he brought Kendall, James, Carlos and I along with him." Well saying this Logan's eyes were skimming over the group of people I was with. "Wait are you guys the glee club that he was talking about?" Logan asked. He must have put the pieces together about us singing and dancing at the wedding.. Smart, note my sarcasm.

"Yeah that would be us," I told Logan. I turned around to look at the glee club and said "Guys these are some people I knew from Minnesota, Logan, Carlos, Kendall and James" I said making a point of not calling them my friends and just people that I knew. "These are my friend and also the glee club, Rachel, Finn, Sam, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Puck, Mike, Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes."

When I had finished the introductions a booming voice yelled from across the church "DOGS! We are leaving now, get over here!"

"That would be our que to leave. It was nice meeting all of you and, Quinn I really did miss you" Logan said giving me a small hug before him, Carlos, Kendall and James left, all waving and saying good bye.

As soon as they were gone I was attacked by the glee club asking me questions like "why didn't you tell us you knew Big Time Rush?" "Why were they calling you Lucy?" and more.

I just turned to them and said, "You know what I'm not feeling very good. I think I'm going to go home, I'll see you guy's at school on Monday." It was true I didn't feel good what so ever.

BTR-BTR-BTR

When I got home I went up stairs to my bedroom crawled into my bed and I cried. I cried about Logan, I cried for all the times people had made fun of Lucy. It seemed like all the pain and sadness had resurfaced seeing people from my past again.

BTR-BTR-BTR

_Monday at glee_

When I walked into glee on Monday on of the first things I noticed was that Rachel was sitting at the opposite side of the room as Finn. That is odd I thought to myself considering they are usually sitting right beside each other whispering and giggling like little school girls. I took a seat next to Sam and leaned in and whispered "What is going on between Rachel and Finn?"

"Rachel found out that Finn lied to her about not sleeping with Santana and now they aren't really talking." Sam whispered. To be honest I actually felt bad for Rachel, she was head over heals for Finn, she would have done almost anything for him and he was no where near good boyfriend material. I know that everyone thinks that I hate Rachel but I actually liked her she was like a prettier stronger version of Lucy. Even with everyone making fun of her and picking on her she held her head high and that was something that Lucy could never do.

When Mr. Shuester walked in he told everyone that he would be featuring, Brittany and Mike's dancing at sectionals and that Sam and I would be singing lead at sectionals. I was so excited at first but them I remembered that Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James were going to be there and I was super nervous, but then I knew that I had to do the best I could possibly do.

BTR-BTR-BTR

_At sectionals_

_Logan's P.O.V_

It was finally the day of sectionals and I was super excited, I had been waiting for this day all week, the guys and I found out that there really is not a lot of things you can do in Lima and we had been sitting in the hotel watching T.V all week long. But most of all I was excited to see Quinn and the rest of her glee club perform. I have not seen Quinn since the wedding and she hadn't seemed very happy about seeing us and I didn't understand why, I had missed her so much.

When we got back to the hotel the day of the wedding the first thing that James said was "When did Lucy Caboosey get so hot?"

The whole night the guys would not shut up about how hot she was and it kind of pissed me off considering they were the ones who got mad at me for hanging out with her and they made fun of her on a daily basis and now they were calling her hot it just made me so angry. Also to top things off Carlos also had a huge crush on the girl that Quinn said was Brittany quote "She's the love of his life" He was pretty excited about seeing her today too.

We have sat through two performances already, the first on was a group of old people singing, and the second group were called the Warblers and they were really good but I was too excited to see Quinn's group perform to enjoy them. But finally it was the New Directions turn to go and a boy with blonde hair that sang with Quinn at the wedding came out and started to sing _Time of My Life _the Quinn came out and started to sing with him.

The New Directions were amazing, Burt was right they were absolutely amazing and Quinn had a beautiful voice and I hoped that Gustavo decided to sign her.

BTR-BTR-BTR

When they were done Gustavo actually seemed impressed by them, he was actually smiling. He turned to Burt and whispered something that I couldn't hear and Burt just smiled and nodded, from what I could tell it seemed like somebody was going to be getting a record deal.

**A/N so I hope you guys liked it and a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed / favorite / story alert you guys make my day and it's the main reason why I keep writing. At first I was kind of hesitant about putting this up but you guys make me really happy that I did. And I know that I am not the best writer but I try my best and I hope you guys liked it so bye for now :) **


End file.
